


Cupid

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Cupid

***POV Xander***

I died yesterday.

Five days ago they told me to stay at the Magic shop. It would be dangerous for me to go with them. Naturally, I didn’t listen.

I was so pissed off that they’d made me feel like I was the weak link in the group and decided to go home. I forgot the stakes and the holy water, but I knew I could walk myself home.

Boy, was I wrong. The demon I wasn’t supposed to meet or see showed up right in front of me. I knew I couldn’t do anything, so I did the only thing I could…I ran.

I felt the pain in my back and legs, but I couldn’t stop running. I had to get home. When I opened my door, I collapsed and shut the door. I cleaned the wounds as best as I could, hoping they would heal fast. The wounds started itching and bleeding again. I cleaned them almost every two hours that night but the itching wouldn’t stop and a slow burning sensation slowly spread to the rest of my body.

The next day I researched the demon in my free time, trying not to look suspicious about reading books; Giles would have a stroke if he saw me reading anything else but comic books willingly. I found the demon and was stunned to find out that the victims died four days later. There was no cure. Nothing could be done.

On the fourth day, yesterday, I was sitting on the stairwell, watching my surrogate father, Giles, Andrew and our favorite evil vampire sitting on the couch researching whatever demon they had come across the night before. The girls had decided to patrol together, so there was finally peace and quiet around the shop. But this was a day that I didn’t want that, I wanted them back because it would be the last day I could see them.

I felt myself growing weaker and I needed to finish the one thing I wanted to do for them. Playing Cupid. The girls always accused me of setting them up with the wrong guys so they could blame me when it didn’t work out. But I’d watched my friends as closely as possible these past days, trying to savour every moment I had left to be with them. I didn’t expect to find out two of them like each other; they were just too scared to do something about it.

They had blushed when Dawn said something about them fighting over silly things. She said they acted like a old married couple. I didn’t know vampires could blush.

I looked at Spike when I heard my name. “Xander, why don’t you sit with us?” Spike asked me.

I nodded and slowly made my way to the couch. I felt their eyes on me, following my movements as I sat down.

“Xander, what’s wrong?” my ‘father’ asked me.

I slowly looked at him and saw concern in his eyes. I had to tell them the truth, but I wanted to wait till the girls were home. I turned to Spike instead of listening to my body. The demon’s poison was slow but I could feel tiny jolts in my body and an overwhelming desire to lie down. Paralysis and a total shutdown from the major organs were the last stage.

“Spike, does Andrew know that you love him?” I asked bluntly, realizing I didn’t have the time to do this gently.

“What?…How?…” the vampire stuttered, staring back and forth between me and Andrew.

The young man stared at Spike, smiling shyly.

“Andrew, have you ever let Spike know that you’re interested in him?” I continued, ignoring the stuttering questions of the vampire.

Now it was Andrew’s time to blush and stammer out the same questions. I smiled, hoping they would be happy together. Suddenly I felt tired and collapsed onto Giles’ lap. I felt strong arms around me, hugging me against his chest.

“You’ve been hurt. Not by the demon we were hunting?” Giles asked worriedly.

“Yes. This is the fourth day,” I said, knowing Giles would realize nothing could be done now.

That was the moment the girls came in. Their chatting had halted when they saw me on the couch. My little redhead came running to me and hugged me, knowing something was wrong. I vaguely heard Giles explaining to them what was wrong. All I could hear was crying and screaming.

I turned my head to look behind the girls. Spike and Andrew were holding on to each other; playing Cupid had finally paid off.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered just before I closed my eyes. I knew I would never open them again.

Although I don’t feel guilty, I know I have caused this small family a lot of grief and pain. Too bad they don’t know I can still see them. Watching them every day, every move they make. I can pop in every scene just by blinking, although popping myself into Spike and Andrew’s room while they’re having sex isn’t good. Never doing that again, I’ll wait downstairs until they’re done.

I look back into the living room seeing my friends mourning me now, but I know they will be fine. One by one they will join me here in the hereafter, even Spike. He doesn’t know it yet but getting his soul and fighting the First has earned him a place in Heaven. At least Eternity won’t be boring!


End file.
